


Drunk Chimpanzee

by raving_liberal



Series: Pinn Week Snippets [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: College, M/M, Pinn Week, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 03:26:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/806642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raving_liberal/pseuds/raving_liberal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Insecurity and drunk monkeys with iPads.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Chimpanzee

“Hey. Hey Finn? Are you asleep?”

Finn can hear Puck’s voice from the bunk below, whispering up to him, but instead of answering, he puts the pillow over his head and rolls over. It’s just too damn late for conversation, or possibly too damn early. 

“Finn Hudson,” Puck whispers again. “I know you can hear me. I heard your giant ass rolling over up there.”

“What?” Finn grumbles into his pillow. “What do you want? What can you possibly want at,” he raises the pillow enough to look at the clock, “four fifteen in the morning?”

“What d’you think about me maybe going to some of your classes with you?” Puck asks.

“What?”

“You know. Your classes. Those things you kept sleeping to before I starting hauling your ass out of bed every day.”

“You want to go to my classes with me?” Finn asks. “Why? I’m not skipping anymore.”

“Not for _you_ ,” Puck says, his voice now rising from a whisper to a normal conversational tone. Finn groans and removes the pillow from his head. No use even pretending at this point, so he flicks on the lamp attached to his headboard.

“Then why? I don’t think I have any hot chicks in my classes,” Finn says. 

“I dunno. I just want to,” Puck says. “Can’t I just do shit because I want to?”

“Yeah, but... _why_ do you want to?” Finn asks. He rolls to lean over the edge of the bed, hanging upside down as he looks at Puck. 

“I thought maybe, I dunno. Maybe I could go to, like, your math and English classes and get my memory refreshed about that stuff,” Puck says. He doesn’t look over at Finn, even though he usually thinks it’s funny when Finn hands upside down. 

“You want to enroll next semester or something?”

“I might. So? You got a problem with that?”

“No,” Finn says. “Just, thought it wasn’t your scene.”

Puck mutters something under his breath, his chin resting on his chest. 

“What?” Finn asks.

“I said, I don’t want you to think I’m stupid,” Puck blurts.

“Dude,” Finn says. “Seriously?”

“Don’t make fun of me, asshole.”

“I’m not. It’s just, you’re like the smartest guy I’ve ever met, other than maybe Kurt or Artie,” Finn says. “Look at you. You’ve been running your own business for years. You’re writing a screenplay, even. Could a stupid guy do that?”

Puck snorts. “Dude. Have you _been_ to the movies lately? I think half the shit in the theaters right now was written by a drunk chimpanzee with an iPad.”

Finn laughs, but because he’s still hanging upside down, he ends up sort of choking on his own spit. Puck looks over at him and shakes his head, which just make Finn laugh harder.

Finally, Finn calms down enough to say, “I promise you’re smarter than any drunk chimpanzee I’ve ever met.”

Puck face twists up like it does sometimes when he’s really thinking something over, then he nods. “I guess I’d better buy myself an iPad then. I still think I’ll sit in on some of your classes, though, if that’s cool with you.”

“Yeah, that’s cool with me. Just try not to make me look too dumb.”

“You’re way smarter than a drunk chimpanzee,” Puck says. “You might even be smarter than a sober one.”


End file.
